


The Call

by sophasil



Series: The Phoenix [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophasil/pseuds/sophasil
Summary: The Guardian attempts to make peace withe the House of Devils and House of Kings in Old Russia.She asks Variks to join her to act as a translator.This is set post Taken War pre Rise of Iron.This is also very much fluff with a plot I wanted to write for a very long time around it. Although part of a series it is also very much a stand alone type thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Bugs. Scavengers. Thieves. Fallen. Eliksni had come far from when the Traveler had blessed their world centuries ago. Now they roamed the galaxy trying to regain what they had lost. Devils, Kings, Winter, Wolves, and Judgement. These Houses found their way into the Sol solar system. Now they pillaged the wreckages of Golden Age human settlements for parts to take away, and scavenged with Servitors to produce Ether to survive. 

Polaris knew Fellen weren’t evil, they didn’t hunt Humanity maliciously because they could. They wanted to regain their Great Machine, Humanity’s Traveler. She pitied the Fallen, they’d lost so much and were losing more in an never ending battle with Humanity, Hive, Cabal, and Vex. 

It had not been easy to organise to be allowed to borrow Variks from the Reef, and the Vanguard didn’t even know about what Polaris was up to. Polaris figured that the Vanguard would never sign off on her plan, and even if they would the Consensus would not. A plan to unite, in theory, Humanity and Eliksni. Part of her knew it would never work, but maybe they could pull a truce. If it did work it would at least help the City, no one had to live in fear of anything like Twilight Gap occuring again. The Fallen could stop struggling to survive, guardians didn’t need Ether but the Fallen did it could all be traded to them as a token of peace. She even thought if things went particularly well maybe even Eliksni could live in the City, return to worship their machine god. But even she knew that was wistful thinking. The Taken War had taught her one thing it was that Zavala wouldn’t be too mad if her plan worked.

Her plan, very trusting plan, was to travel to the Cosmodrome and send out a message to the two Fallen Houses there in hopes of a talk. She assumed that the Devils would be more willing to talk, there House was in worse in a worse state than the Kings. She also hoped the Devils wouldn’t remember she was the one that had destroyed Sepiks Prime. It was too late to worry about all those doubts now, she and Variks were stood in the Cosmodrome. Variks was surprisingly easy to get on board with the plan, she wondered if he was far more desperate to reclaim something of the past than he let on.  
Landing in the Cosmodrome Polaris was very excited to show off the modifications she had made, with some help from Amanda, to the BKR Jumpship. Polaris moved back from the cockpit with Variks. "Very good condition," Variks said examining the inside of the ship. 

“I don’t usually sleep in my ship so uh I had to move some creates out, usually it’s just full of heavy and special ammo packs. I moved them so you could sit down… So if you want to sit down please.” Variks sat on the floor watch the Guardian rummage through the various crates that she had kept in the jumpship. 

Eventually Polaris sat down in front of Variks to explain her plan. “It’s… well it’s not the best plan but we set up a message to the Devils and Kings to come to a truce… And this hasn’t entirely been sanctioned by the Vanguard but if it goes well they will sanction it.”

“Cayde has rubbed on you, not like this when you helped Queen,” Variks purred.

The Warlock’s face flushed a deep purple at her Eliksni companion, she did like it very much when Variks purred. Flustered she added, “well I know I’m not really selling it. Look, even if the Vanguard would go along with this.” Polaris stopped to sigh, and turned to look down at the floor. “Even if the Vanguard would let me try this, the Consensus would never let this be sanctioned.” Variks didn’t say anything but he nodded in agreement with what she was saying. “So I need you to help me with the translation, we’ve been fighting them for so long and we don’t know that much about Eliksni… That or for some reason the works on Eliksni are being kept locked away somewhere.” 

“This is acceptable plan…” 

“Then let's do this.” Polaris stood up, offering a hand to Variks. He held her hand tightly and pulled himself up. They didn't touch often, never, but the few times skin brushed against skin it made her lips twitch into a grin. Quickly she reminded herself to regain her composure; this was about Eliksni, not her and one specific Eliksni. 

It was frosty out in the Cosmodrome. As Polaris breathed she could see the air exiting. The grass was crisp, and crunched as they stepped on it. Over to the far left of them was the lapping shore. The old boats of the Lapping Shore were usually littered with Dregs and Vandals, but there was no one there. The Lapping Shore was empty, it was never empty. This put a spanner in Polaris’ plans, the Lapping Shore was close to the Devils and Kings. Now they were going to have to travel to the Divide and hope the Kings were still set up there, even after Skolas’ attack on their Barons.

They walked through the Moth-Yard, into the dilapidated buildings that connected them to the Divide. The outside of the buildings were rusted to the point that Polaris wondered if the original makers would even recognise it. Inside was dimly lit, vegetation grew only to the doorway that led in, afterwards there was only fungi and mould. Broken lights twitched and flickered as they walked through. Polaris hadn’t seen Fallen gather in this building for a long time, not since Skolas’ uprising, still she kept her hand always near Havoc Pigeon.

On the other side of the building was the Divide. This was whether they’d set up the transceiver. It was close to both the Devils and Kings, if either House would respond.

They recorded the message, and Polaris placed the transceiver on top of a tall building. At least there the thought not Dregs were likely to come along and dismantle it for parts. Her plan was coming together, now all she needed was for the Fallen to respond. All she needed was for the Devils and Kings to rear their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is it okay if I removed my armour?” Polaris said with no context. The pair, Warlock and Eliksni, had just returned to the ship. “I'm sorry. You don't mind do you? It's just we'll be here awhile and it's not comfortable to sit around in.”

“Sure,” Variks purred to her. He sat down back at the spot where the Warlock had explained the finer details of her plan to him. 

Polaris only removed the armour from her: longcoat, gloves, gloves, and boots. She wandered out from the cockpit dressed in only her jumpsuit. She smiled at the Eliksni and sat down next to him, legs stretched out and wiggling her now free toes. She never thought she'd get this far. The Warlock fidgeted in place trying to think of something to say to Variks. She repeatedly tapped her hands on the floor biting her lips thinking about what to say. “Variks, why are you helping me do this?” She finally let out.

The Eliksni looked at her and said, “wanted to see what Devils and Kings would do. Wanted to see if Eliksni still remained. Wanted to see if there was Kell of Kell.”

Polaris nodded listening to what he said. “Thank you for your honesty,” she told him. The Guardian shuffled closer to the Eliksni and placed her hand next to one of his. “What would you do if you did find the Kell of Kells?” Polaris asked softly.

“What you’re doing now,” he purred back.

The purring, she liked it. She loved it. It was an odd thing really; Humans didn't purr, Awoken didn't purr, Exo didn't purr. Variks purred on occasion when they talked and it made her smile.   
“I have something to show you,” she told him. Soon Polaris was up and fiddling with several different devices within the ship. Finally she sat back down next to the Eliksni. Her smile was wide when she told him, “take your mask off.”

At first Variks looked at her concerned, confused, as to what she was getting at. Soon he realised. The air pressure changed, and he realised. Variks removed the mask, she'd never really never see Eliksni without their masks on. Dregs didn't wear full face masks, but during the middle of a fight there wasn't time to look at them, she didn't care for looking at the dead. But now mask removed… Variks had pinkish-grey skin, the Warlock didn't know if that was how all Eliksni looked or if it was just a colour variation. She realised she knew very little about Eliksni in general, save from the fact in general they’d try and shoot her. But Variks. She liked him. Staring at his face, she liked that too. He had no lips and she could see the two rows of long slender sharp teeth. In the middle of his mandible was a separation, as he slowly breathed Polaris could see the two jaw pieces slightly separate from one another. "Are you sure this is alright?" Variks asked as he breathed in the ether infused air. 

"Yes!" Polaris laughed uncomfortably, "I don't need to breathe... If I were not a Guardian it'd be a different story." From all the species that attacked her on a regular basis, Eliksni were the most different she thought. Their peculiar jaws, their extra limbs, the pale blue eyes that glowed gently. Polaris decided she wanted to know everything about Eliksni that Variks could tell her They'd never talked about Eliksni often, occasionally at the Reef Variks would share a tale with her about a great Eliksni… or a terrible one. Now she wanted him to tell her everything and anything. “Can… can you tell me about the Great Eliksni? About the Houses? About before the Whirlwind? I want to know.”

Variks laughed remarking, “scholar? Scholar like I was for Wolves. Like I was for the lost Eliksni? Curious for Guardians, yes? Most only care for treasure.”

“Well many Warlocks do scholarly pursuits, I suppose some Hunters and Titans do too but—” she babbled on nervously at Variks. 

“I WILL tell you so that you will return to your City and tell them of Great Eliksni… of Great Variks.” He purred again at her. 

Her smile widened enough for her teeth to poke between her lips, she would have Ghost record everything so that she could make good on Variks ask. 

The more they talked the more things she noticed. Sat on the floor, without his staff to hold, while talking he was expressive with his hands. He seemed to favour the lower set of arms, moving them far more than the robotic set. The mandibles separated a lot more than she'd expected them to. 

Polaris was enamoured by the stories Variks was telling. They were great. They made her want to help more, the Eliksni were great. The Traveler had left them, left them like it had left countless worlds before. They were left in the wake of the Darkness’ destruction. They didn't deserve what had happened, just like Earth hadn't. Now they were fragments scrambled to reclaim what they had lost. She pitied Fallen, that's what they were fallen from something once great. Humanity wasn't far behind them either, without Guardians… she didn't want to think about that any longer, it only made her sad.   
Her hand edged over towards his, at first she didn't know what she was doing then she didn't want to stop. Fingers brushed against fingers, it was a nice feeling. It was a nice feeling, but there was a terrible pain in the bottom of her stomach. Was it guilt? Nerves? Knowing that the Vanguard could catch wind of what she was doing any minute and order an immediate return to the Tower, and then there'd be a disciplinary, and they might exile her from the City. No. It was too late. It was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. 

Polaris was so caught up in her thoughts and doubts she didn't realise they were holding hands now. When she focused back on the room she found her fingers clumsily intertwined with his. It made her breathing erratic and her heartbeat race. Polaris shuffled closer to him. “Can I?” Her voice was no louder than a whisper. “Can I kiss you?”

Variks stared at her, unblinking, unmoving, until… “Yes.”

Yes. Yes. Yes. The word bounced around her head. She came this far, now all she had to do was dive in head first. Warm lips pressed against colder, rougher, skin. The sensation made her whole face tingle. Polaris pulled away, a large grin plastered across her face. Purple lipstick was smudged on his face. 

Variks looked at her like it was the most alien thing he'd ever experienced. Eliksni didn't kiss, he didn't know how to feel about ‘kissing’ but it made the Warlock happy. “That is what humans do when they like persons, yes?” Polaris nodded, still grinning very much. “Then we can do what Eliksni do next?” And the Warlock continued to nod her head. 

The Eliksni removed his helmet - this was also the first time Polaris got a real look at what Eliksni were supposed to look like. The upper part of his head was covered in dark coloured chitin. The top of his head was also covered in the stuff, from Dregs Polaris had always imagined that they had hair on the very top of their heads. 

Variks inched closer to Polaris and began to nuzzle against her head. Her hair was soft and the chitin was smooth. The rubbing gave her a delightful sensation, sending warm tingling down her whole body. Polaris pulled him closer, gently scratching his head. She didn’t know if variks would like it, but she tried it anyway. The Eliksni began to purr against her neck, she liked the purring even more when she could feel his breaths against her skin. “This is nice. This is very nice,” she whispered as Variks continued nuzzling.

Finally Variks pulled away to say, “you asked why I came. Now I have question for you. Why do you come so often to Prison of Elders?”

“I don’t understand,” she whispered back at him.

"Guardians come to me for Prison... For treasure... For glory. You come for?" Variks questioned. 

"I well—" she stuttered. Polaris hid her face in her knees to avoid Variks. Voice muffled she said, "I like you and ah I feel ridiculous now… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have involved you with this. I shouldn’t have.” Her face was still obscured by her legs and arms but she was sure if she could see herself she’d be bright purple, she knew it, her face was burning up. “Can I implode now?” she groaned to herself. Maybe Ghost would pull through and find a way to do it, at least then the embarrassment part would be over.

Variks leaned back into the Guardian, laughing, “Cayde has not rubbed off as much as I thought. Still very caught up in your thoughts about what you should do.”

She pulled her face away laughing at herself. “I suppose he hasn’t.” Polaris leaned against Variks, placing her head on his shoulder. It was relieving, comforting, being sat on the floor of the ship next to the Eliksni and staring off at nothing in particular. 

It was late into the evening now. The pair had stayed on the floor of the jumpship discussing Eliksni and Guardian culture, the more they talked the more Polaris started to think that Guardians behaviour must be considered strange to everyone else - it wasn’t the first time she’d be questioned about why all the dancing. Eventually Variks asked, “can we sleep together? Eliksni sleep together to preserve heat… and you are warm. Are all Guardians warm? Is it your Light?”

“Yes,” Polaris stammered. She was taken back by everything Variks asked, mostly by his request. “Yes, of course.” Her breathing became heavy. Variks held her tight, so she held him back just as tightly. The warlock had thought about this situation before multiple times, but she always pushed those ideas to the back of her mind every time she found herself at the Reef. Softly she added, “I don’t know if all Guardians are warm, it might be something to do with the Light… I don’t really understand it, someone like Ikora or the Speaker would know.” Polaris let out a long sigh, she was content.

“Have not done this in a long time. Not since Skolas’ betrayal, not since loyal to the Queen.” Eyes shut, Variks purred as he rested against her. 

If the Vanguard wanted her, they’d have to wait. They’d have to wait until the Houses responded to her message.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can Guardian Callisto report to the Hall of Guardians. Thank you.” The robotic tannoy disturbed the Hunter from her practice with throwing knives.

“This better be good,” she muttered to her Ghost. She left the several knives strewn about the room where they were; only Polaris would get mad at knives sticking into the walls of their accommodation, and she hadn’t seen her in five days and didn’t expect to see her for longer yet. 

The Hunter headed straight for the Hall. Along the way she passed no one of particular relevance, but stood out in the Plaza was Cayde-6 watching everyone going past. When he saw her walking over he waved down Callisto ushering her over. “There’s my favorite Hunter,” Cayde said giving her finger pistols.

Callisto frowed, telling him, “I know you say that to all the Hunters.”

“Hey that’s not true! I don’t say it to the ones that don’t like me!” Cayde jested. His tone dropped looking at callisto, “look they’ve got a Consensus in there. People in there are upset, mostly Hideo. They are mad at your Warlock for her unsanctioned mission, me personally? Think it’s great, clearly took a page from my book with the Taken War. But point it, you’re gonna need to sell it in there okay? For P.”

Callisto nodded and followed Cayde down the steps into the Hall. It was one of the few times she’d seen the doors to the Hall closed. Shaxx was absent from his usual post, but Arcite still stood on the other side tending to the crucible armory. Inside Callisto saw Zavala, Ikora, and Shaxx as well as some other Guardians she didn’t recognise; There were also a far few non-Guardians present, the faction leaders of Future War Cult, Dead Orbit, and New monarchy were the only ones she recognised.

Zavala had barely silenced everyone since Callisto had entered the room before Executor Hideo was off questioning her. “What do you know?” He was clearly mad. Callisto didn’t know he why he was mad, but he was.

Zavala attempted to cool him down, giving a stern look. “Callisto, you are part of the Fireteam: Kick-Ass.” Despite the comical nature of what he had just said, Zavala kept a straight face.

“I am,” Callisto grinned.

“Do you know what your teammate Polaris is doing?” Zavala continued.

Callisto pursed her lips, thinking of what to say. She placed both hands on Vanguard table, looking Zavala down. “I do,” she told the Consensus.

Ikora stepped forward now, her ghost following behind her. “So, can you tell us what she’s up to?”

“Yes.” Callisto knew that she couldn’t give her friend’s plan justice but she would do her best. “She’s gone to Old Russia. She’s gone to Old Russia to speak with the Devils and the Kings. She wants to make a truce, humanity won’t have to fear everything outside the walls and the Fallen won’t have to struggle to survive. That’s what she wants, she wants to help them! We have a common enemy, the Darkness! Eris! The Book of Sorrows, the Hive have always worked to destroy the Light. Well the Fallen were blessed by the Traveler once, she wants to help them back! Can’t she at least try?” Callisto thought her speech was pretty good, however Hideo’s face remained in a scowl, and a few other faces had turned sour too.

“See, Zavala, this is the problem with trusting your new Guardians too hastily, they run off with the enemy to try and to trade over the City,” Hideo ranted trying to get the majority of the Consensus behind him. “Leave it long enough and we’ll have another Osiris or Toland on our hands!” A few other people began to slowly nod to what he was saying.

The Osiris comment clearly struck something with a few of the Guardians present, in particular Ikora. “And what would you know about Osiris, Executor? Ikora questioned, her gave piercing. “I don’t believe you were in fact alive when Osiris was even in the City, now you are suggesting that my student is about to start a cult and trade over the City to Fallen? I find that quite presumptuous. Have you even met her?”

Hideo looked shocked at her line of questioning, he thought that he’d convinced the others with his speech. “Well… No but,” he stammered.

Ikora folded her arms, unimpressed. “You are part of this Consensus, Hideo, but I will remind you not to overstep your position.” Now there were a few members were muttering in between themselves.

The Consensus continued on with the various members asking Callisto questions about the nature of what Polaris was doing. Callisto was beginning to get very frustrated with there constant questioning, Polaris wasn’t planning something malicious she really just wanted to help. “She’s just trying to help!” Callisto shouted at them.

“We get that, kid, we just want to-” Cayde started.

“No, you brought be in here and you’re just assassinating her!” Callisto shouted, slamming her hands down on the table.

The Vanguard members looked among themselves, Zavala seemed to take the toll most of all out of the Guardians. “Perhaps we could give her a week to attempt this plan before we take action against her,” Zavala suggested.

Callisto still mad spat, “you’re still acting like she’s got some nefarious plan. What if she’s just trying to do something good?”

Shaxx who had been very quiet since the Consensus started finally spoke up. “The Red Jacks have been having a far easier time defending areas from Fallen lately. They may not be considered a threat anymore, when Skolas attempted to unite the fallen none of the Houses would follow him. It may be time to try something new.”

Again Hideo interjected, “and what if this truce leads to something worse? What then, Miss Callisto?” Now Hideo turned to Shaxx asking, “what if this leads to another Twilight Gap?”

The Executor knew what to say to get the humans in the Consensus to agree with him, but Shaxx remained unimpressed by Hideo. “Hideo, don’t lecture me about Twilight Gap. You’ve already overstepped yourself pretending you can compare this situation to Osiris. You’re on thin ice before I throw you out myself for all your bullshit.”

“Perhaps the Crucible Handler can calm down before we continue?” Lakshmi-2 suggested, the Future War Cult representative had been mostly quiet thus far in the Consensus. “Whether or not this Guardian’s plan works, though I highly doubt it will, we should let her. This could present an opportunity to strike a heavy blow against the Fallen, and if not? Well it proves that they are our enemy.”

“Are you suggesting we agree to a truce with these Houses and they betray that trust?” Ikora’s tone showed a clear distaste for what Lakshmi was saying.

Bluntly the Exo replied, “yes.”

Longer still the Consensus went on with no one agreeing on what action to take. Finally Zavala quietened everyone down. “The Guardian, Polaris, will be notified that she is to return immediately to the Tower. Failure to do so within a week will result in an elite Fireteam will be sent out to retrieve her. When she returns will be subjected to a Consensus to evaluate her actions.” People in the room began to nod at Zavala’s statement, drawing the Consensus to a close. As Callisto went to leave however, Zavala held her shoulder keeping her back. “Callisto, I believe you when you say that she is just acting out of goodwill. However, too many people would crush nothing in order to prevent a crisis. Make sure she comes back within that week, sooner the better. The Vanguard values you both, don’t let Hideo and the others let a good Guardian be exiled.”

Zavala’s words were all it took Callisto running to the hanger and into her ship. She’d drag her teammate home if she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this before Fall of Osiris and honestly I get how the Consensus works a lot better, before I only had a few grimoir cards to go off of. So I like to consider it a bit of an informal Consensus now (and ignore the fact the Speaker isn't even there, pretend he is but quite).


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2. Polaris had relocated the ship to the Mothyard to cut down on travel time. It was only the second day she didn’t know what kind of response to expect. When they got to the Divide it was empty, they waited there for hours, polaris checked the transceiver was working. Nothing. No response.

Day 3. On first inspection the Divide was still empty. Around noon Ghost spotted Kings Vandals on the tops of multiple roofs. They never moved from their spots. Polaris attempted to talk with them but they didn’t respond. It became clear later into the afternoon that the Kings weren’t going to interact with them and the Devils weren’t going to show either.

Day 4. Again the Kings made themselves visible around noon. This time there were many more of them. Still the Kings remained out of reach. Still the Devils didn't show. 

Day 5. Kings stood high and watched as Polaris and Variks waited in the Divide. The Warlock was beginning to dishearten. The Kings wouldn't act and the Devils wouldn't even show. It was much later in the day when a band of Pikes bearing the Devils’ banner encroached. Polaris jumped up from the floor ready for whatever was going to happen next. 

A Captain with a group of Vandals dismounted off the Pikes and looked the pair up and down. The Captain walked in front as the collection of Vandals trailed behind, all had their guns drawn and pointed solely on the Guardian. The Captain looked at Variks and began to speak with him in Eliksni. Polaris and Ghost weren't sure what was happening but the Captain occasionally pointed at her and laughed or growled. Variks had attempted to teach Polaris some Eliksni while they were in the Cosmodrome but all she could pick up on were words. The discussion between Variks and the Captain went on for some time, until the Captain looked back at the Vandals and they returned to their Pikes and left quickly. 

“What did they say?” Polaris asked, the Captain could laugh at her all he wanted so long as her plan worked. 

“Called you traveler thief. Called you weak. Called me betrayer, said I was weak to help Awoken and Guardian. But Kell, Kell will meet. Tomorrow, here. If Captain could he kill us both, but Captain thinks he is more important than is. Glorified messenger.” 

Once the Devils had left the Kings that had been watching soon dwindled until none were left. Soon Polaris and Variks left too. 

Day 6. This was it. Everything was coming together. They arrived at the Divide, and they waited. Just like all the days prior the Kings gathered on rooftops to watch as the Guardian and the Vandal of house Judgement waited. A Captain with Vandals arrived to meet the pair, but something was off. They wore Devils colours but they looked different from any Fallen seen before. Their eyes glowed a gentle red and were limbs were missing they had been replaced by strange red, almost tentacle-like, machinery. Only the Captain spoke, he talked in Eliksni to Variks who growled back. Once they had finished talking Variks turned to the Guardian to say, “only you are welcome by Devils. I am with Queen, with Reef, not City.”

“But I cannot speak to them,” Polaris said.

“Not problem, we can speak to you,” the captain purred. Polaris was shocked by the fact the Captain could speak and understand her, she’d only ever heard Variks and Oryx speak her language before.

“I don’t see why Variks cannot come?” She told the Captain.

The Captain stomped it’s robotic leg on the floor growling. “Not from City, you come from City but Judgement is from Reef. Kell is not interested in Reef. That was Skolas’ mistake, we are not interested in failure of Wolves. Only City.”

“Then I will go,” Polaris told the Captain.

Ghost had stayed out of sight from the Devils but returned to his Guardian’s shoulder to tell her, “I think this is a bad idea.”

She smiled at her Little Light and told him sweetly, “all we do is bad ideas.” Ghost let out a sigh and returned to her backpack to stay out of sight. Polaris turned back to face variks. “I’ll be fine, but could you stay here to watch the transceiver?” The Eliksni nodded to her in response. So she followed the Captain and Vandals into the Devils’ lair, still the Kings from their rooftops watched. The Fallen didn’t trust her, but she didn’t trust the Fallen either.

They took her through a familiar route, she’d come this way on a strike mission once. Maybe that was the point? Parts of the route however looked strange, strange like the Captain and Vandals. There were small autonomous robots that seemed to be scanning or firing at bits of steel, she didn’t know why. There were dark nodules that had red clouds surrounding them, Polaris never got close enough to properly look at them but the closer she got to one the more her head hurt. There were whole parts of building with chunks that looked freshly cut out. The Devils’ lair had changed a lot since she was last here. 

They finally took her to a very familiar opening, she’d fought a Walker her, this was just before Sepiks Prime - deep into the lair. There were many Devils’ present, most looked regular, but a third of them had the strange modification that her escorts did. It soon became clear to the Warlock that she was quickly being led to something she didn’t want. 

They climbed the stairs of the old building. There were more of the nodules here, Polaris could hear a constant buzzing from them now, she stumbled on the last few steps clutching her head in pain. Red tentacles surrounded the landing like vines, covering all available surfaces, spikes adorned with human skulls were still present but now some Eliksni skulls were also on them. “What has happened to the Devils?” Polaris muttered. Soon she saw what she didn’t expect. Floating in front of her was Sepiks Prime, but wrong. Most of its purple shell had been stripped away. It had the large black nodes growing out of it, and the red tentacles leading out of its eye. What had the Devils done. They had just barely stepped into Sepiks’ room when the Vandals began shooting. The first few shots hit, the Polaris was sprinting forward and blinking into cover.  
Polaris stayed down out of sight from Sepiks, leaving cover to pick off Vandals. She was in the heart of the Devils’ lair, surrounded with no back up. All she could do was survive longer that the Fallen at her heels. 

Peering down the sights, squeezing the trigger and another Vandal fell dead. She couldn’t keep this up. Soon her scout rifle would run out and she’d be left with only a sidearm and a sword. Still it was all she could do.

Sights, squeeze, and another Fallen fell. Some had made their way down where she was in hiding, they didn’t last long. Still it didn’t matter how many she killed Polaris knew there were still hundreds waiting outside. “Ghost, I love you, you know that right? And I’m sorry I don’t listen to you enough,” she whispered. Polaris ran out of cover, blinking back up to the landing above. Raze-Lighter in hand she uppercut the Captain and took out some Dregs and Vandals with it. At least now she had more ammo. Axon Bolt, energy Drain, Nova Bomb; she threw everything at Sepiks, if the devils were going to kill her she’d at least hit back hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Polaris’ fight was drawing to a close, Sepiks was still functional and no matter how many Fallen she took down there were always more. She couldn't keep up this furiosity forever. Soon she'd slip up, she knew it. A misstep and the Guardian tumbled to the floor, Sepiks struck, the Fallen struck. She was bombarded by shots. The Warlock shut her eyes, this was it, Ghost couldn't get her out of this one. 

A rocket launcher was fired, it hit its target. Polaris opened her eyes to see smaller projectiles seeking out Fallen and taking them out. Gjallarhorn. Stood in the entrance was Callisto, Gjallarhorn still smoking. She smiled, she laughed at herself, Callisto lead her into so many terrible plans and now here she was bailing her out. 

“Need a hand?” The Hunter grinned offering a hand up. 

“You go left, I'll go right?”

The pair of Guardians were off. Callisto had shared some ammunition with her teammate, and Polaris was back to taking down Fallen. The Guardians and Fallen were locked in fierce battle until Callisto had called her ship in. The Hunter turned to her friend to shout, “we're out, time to transmat!”

A blast from Sepiks knocked Polaris back as she transmatted away, stumbling back in the ship as Callisto took them away from the lair. “Shit!” Polaris shouted as she fell onto the floor. 

“Shit is right,” Callisto added. As they flew towards the City. 

Before Callisto could continue Polaris panicked, rushing to the cockpit, “we need to head back! Variks is—”

“Is fine. I went to your transceiver and destroyed it. Found him there, told him to take your ship to the Reef. You'll pick it up eventually I'm sure. You need to get back to the Tower, now! They're making a disciplinary trial against you.” Callisto explained. 

“Who are?”

“Mostly Hideo.” The Hunter added. 

“What did I do to him? Not join New Monarchy?” Polaris grumbled. 

Callisto sped the ship up, as they flew out of Old Russia. “No idea, bet it's a push for New Monarchy bullshit you know? Look we'll get you back there, Vanguard think you're harmless, you just need to win over the Humans. Did you learn anything of value?”

“You saw the Devils base, they're up to something, maybe the Hidden already know, but the Kings know it and now so do we. The Devils are augmenting themselves or something, it's creepy looking,” Polaris explained. 

Landing in the Tower plaza the two Guardians rushed to the Hall of Guardians to find Zavala. Polaris slammed her hands down on the table, grabbing everyone's attention. “Vanguard I have reasons to believe that the House of Devils need to be monitored closely! They've started augmenting themselves, and somehow have brought back Sepiks Prime.”

Very serious Zavala asked, “how have they done that?”

“I don't know, this red stuff, it hurt my head to be near it.” Polaris explained. 

Zavala frowed, for the first time Polaris saw concern on Ikora's face. Cayde looked at Zavala waiting for the Commander to speak. “Ghost, contact Lord Saladin now!”


End file.
